Fudsim
Fudsim is the main character in the Fudsim and Stacey Show. Personality Fudsim is a very hard-working friend who always does his best not to get evolved within his friends' fights, and can really get in with his "Ayecopter" which always makes his "Aye" thing go very serious as he takes it far enough with Stacey. He does know when there's always a door opened without notice but he can be the best at making his own songs as "Aye Around My Boat", "I Had To Play Around Without Noticing Someone", and "It's Always Like 7:00 AM" as well as being the silliest person of them all. Appearances # Buff Barry's # Stacey's Orphanage # Sleepless Sleepover # Making Music As A Team # Four Friends # Stacey's Voice # Olivia Speaker Box # Immune Token # The Evil Bubbles # The Greenish Paintings # An Extremely Long Balancing Beam # Sixteen to go for immune-like stuff # Planting Seeds # Soccer Switchers # Grape Smasher # Fudsim the Football Coach # Liquid on Guest's baseballs # Olivia's Arms # The Minion Kid Recovery Center # Fudsim and the Muddy-Wuddy Dirt # Leader of Weights # Fudsim and the $5,231,854 Lotto-Bucks # Fifteen more to go! # Urbis # Fudsim's Gender Assume-rs # Classmate Bullies # The Prison Break # Amy # Sleepover Reprise # Stacey's Grandma and the Orphanage # The Queen # The Icy Kingdom # Stacey's Halloween # The Witch's Hut # Museum Madness # Guest's Big Adventure # The King's Toy # School's Out For Winter Holiday # The Frappe Job # The Picnic # Stacey's Clubhouse # Guest And The Tea Party # Fudsim's Ayentime's Day # Lucas Surprise # Secret Spy # Teal the Fancy Lady # Fairy of the Orphanage # The Egg # Double To-Do List # Minion King # Candy # The Farmhouse # Stacey's Birthday Cake # Vacation with no cafe # Playtime # Sick Fudsim # The Talk Show # Leo in the Dark # Clowning Around # Sleepless Weeknight # Party Overnight # School # Mystery of the smell in Emily's house # Nowhere Better To Be Than Home! # Video Gamer # Coming Home From Our Nine To Five # Mason's Storm of Sadness # Close To The Telephone # Shopping # Hat Jacking # Fudsim and the treasure # Bacon's pet toy # Bianca's Sunflower Seed # Camp-out # Stacey's Race Car # House Pest # Toy of Monster # Fudsim Tells For Once # The Band # Two Pirate Friends # Staceysaurus # Fudsim the Courageous # Broken Doors # Road Trips Are Like Roller Coasters # Ballet Besties # Candy the Rodeo # Tiger Fudsim # Restaurant # Stacey the Peacemaker # Always A Bridesmaid # Messy Room # Buzzing For Text Messages # The Fastest Person Wins # Bank Robbers # Cynthia # Sloppy Cat # Amy's Revenge # The Beauty Store # A Self-Made Friend # Fudsim and Episode 100 # The Elevator # I'm Awesome # Moderation Termination # Yes # I Only Want What I Cannot Have... # John Doe # Guest's Using Emily's Bathroom # No One Assumes My Gender! # Bacon Flakes # Hotel Vacation # Getting Eaten By Alex # Bianca's Sushi Shoppe # They Don't Know About Us # Going Shopping # Frappe # Clonesim # The Special Mansion # Robbers # Lost and Found # Autorap Battle # Baking A Pizza # The pukeathon # How's Everyone Except Guest? He knows! # School Play # Leo's magic show # Japanese Culture # Tourist Leo # Sia's Two House Choice # Speaking Like Fudsim # Football # The Missing Water Bottle # 12 Ideas To Remove # Recovering the Orphanage # Mud Pies # The Automatic Amy Slapper # $4,910,804 # 15 Minus 0 # Stacey's Subscription to Fudsim # Yoylecakes # The Immune To Invincible Fudsim # Bubble Blowing # Fudsim's Orphanage Rearrangement # Hanging On The Glider # 16 Is The New 15 # Seeds Gone Slower # Oh My Zeeky Boogy Doog # Fudsimpedia # The Deletion of Guest on Fudsimpedia # Incinerator # Duo-Wee # Dinostacey # Doodling Day # Exploring Around The Cafe # How Fudsim Tamed A Dragon # The Stinky Smell # The Treehouse Is No Worse # Basketball Game # Coming Back Home # Rainy Days # Sheepasaurus # School Raze # Seed Collectors # Bedtime Story # Snow Day # The Top 5: Lockup Ways # Little Seedling # Dimah Loves Pizza # The Wind Chimes # Texting # Velvet Space Suit # Aunt Kaya's Pug # Fudsim's Worst Nightmare # Christmas Sweater # The Laundry Acquired To Fold # Artificial Sweeteners # Traitor Stacey # Stacey's Purse # Chores # Fuddys Days # Staceyholio Trivia He was counted on all episodes but those without his voice are as photos or wiki pages, and his least favourite thing to do is help Buff Barry due to the buff beef. Edits on show He has made edits with segments such as Doodlez and Blue's Room for episodes except for in some of season two. Category:Main Characters